Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 3
Supporting Characters: * * ** * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * Crystal * * Tempest's father * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* ******* Midtown ******** and ********* ***** ****** **** **** *** ** Items: * | Synopsis1 = Dr. Cronos, revealed to be a hulking cyborg, asks Miguel is he's the real Spider-Man, to which he weakly replies yes. Cronos then curtly welcomes him to his home. Miguel asks if he was responsible for the bombings in New York, L.A. and Chicago. Cronos avoids the questions and offers him a cup of coffee, but Miguel swats the cup away out of annoyance, only to discover that it's acidic; Cronos' body is made of sterner stuff to avoid being burnt. They proceed to the typical hero-villain fight. Despite his size and age, Cronos proves to have fast reflexes. Miguel fires an explosive disc at his opponent so he could hide on his back and strangle him with his webbing. Cronos pleads him to stop, promising to reveal who he works for, but Miguel's grief over Tempest's death has driven him over the edge. Before he could fully suffocate Cronos, the cyborg turns his hand into a cannon and blasts Miguel off. Realizing the fight is going south, Miguel flees into the streets, with Cronos giving pursuit. He then grabs a tanker truck and throws it at Miguel, igniting it with his flamethrower. When the smoke clears, Cronos finds Miguel's burning corpse. He then calls an unknown person at someplace called the Hub to announce his successful execution of Spider-Man. The Hub doesn't believe him, so Cronos allows them to look through his eyes. The Hub calls him an idiot, telling him that the rain is not touching Spider-Man's body; it's a hologram. This gives Miguel the element of surprise as he takes Cronos down with a K.O. punch and starts savagely beating him before he wills himself to stop. He threatens to slit Cronos' throat should he try anything. Cronos then identifies his benefactor as a terrorist organization called Fist, who have unknown goals. But before he could reveal who's involved or where they're based, elsewhere, someone cuts a thread and Cronos immediately dies. Back at Parker Industries, Miguel talks with Peter via teleconference. Peter doesn't condone Miguel's actions and assumes that the beating his gave Cronos accidentally killed him, before Miguel reveals that Cronos' body was mechanical, but the cause of death is unknown. Miguel asks Peter if he's heard of Fist. Peter says he hasn't and promise to make a few calls. But as he asks Miguel to talk about his issues, Miguel rudely shuts him off. Meanwhile, Tempest's mother visits her comatose daughter in the hospital, revealing that she lied to Miguel about her supposed demise. She vows that when she wakes up, she will follow through with her plans for Tempest and Miguel will never see her again. | Solicit = • The dangerous DOCTOR CRONOS continues to put innocent people in harm’s way, and Miguel O’Hara AKA SPIDER-MAN 2099 is the only one who can stop him. • Even in his new duds, though, Miguel’s still in for the fight of his life! • What strange connection does Doctor Cronos have to the year 2099 – and will he put a stop to Miguel’s attempts to right the timeline once and for all?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included